The present invention relates to a tire pressure measuring gauge, and more particularly to a digital tire pressure gauge.
The conventional tire pressure gauge of prior art is generally designed in such manners that the amount of air pressure of the measured tire is represented by the displacement of the spring of the gauge, which corresponds to the elasticity of the gauge spring, reaching an equilibrium with the air pressure existing in the measured tire, and that it is provided with scale and markings for convenience of the user thereof to take the reading of the air pressure. The gauge as such is defective in design in that it often fails to provide the user with a luxury of precise measurement of the air pressure as well as easy reading of the measured air pressure. Therefore, a digital tire pressure gauge equipped with a pressure convertor comprising therein the diaphragm of semi-conductive nature was introduced; nevertheless it is susceptible to external factors such as temperature, humidity, oil vapor, etc. But for the most part, it is the pressure converter of the gauge which is too expensive to be used on a commercial basis.